Fire Behind the Flame
by August08
Summary: Roy has been keeping a secret from his team; a secret that could be the end of his military career. On his way to Central, Ed meets a girl that looks exactly like Mustang, but she says she has never met him. Only two people know the truth: Roy and the mother.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter Fullmetal Alchemist fic. This story was inspired by a book called _Secret Daughter_. I forget the name of the author, but it was a really good book.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FMA, only the OCs.

* * *

The rain fell in blinding sheets. Everyone hurried inside, huddled underneath coats, bags, umbrellas, anything that would keep their heads relatively dry. However, one raven-haired man didn't take much notice of the rain as he dashed towards the train station. His hair stuck to his face and the rain mixed with tears that steadily streamed from his eyes. Something was hidden beneath his heavy trench coat and he held it close to his body. When he came to the station, he looked up, his dark eyes scanning the crowd for someone.

"Over here!" he heard someone call.

The man turned towards the voice, surprised that he could hear over the roar of the rain. A young couple stood underneath the canopy beside the train tracks. The husband was waving at him. The man hurried over and fought to catch his breath.

"About time," the light-haired man said. "Sheesh, you're soaked. Why didn't you bring an umbrella?"

The dark-haired man knelt down and pulled back his coat. Inside and nestled comfortably in his arms was a small girl. Her black hair fell over her eyes. She began to wake up when she felt cold. Her pitch black eyes looked up.

"Daddy?" she asked. "Where are we?" The girl looked around. "And, where's Mommy?"

"We're at the train station," her father answered, his voice shaking. "And, Mommy couldn't come."

The girl blinked in confusion. "Why not?"

The train whistle blew. The second man placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Roy, we have to go," he urged.

The girl's eyes widened in fear. "Go where? What about Mommy?" she asked.

Roy set his daughter down and gave her a hug. He didn't try to stop the tears from flowing.

"Daddy, what's going on?" the girl asked, hearing her father sob. "Why is it raining? You don't like the rain."

Roy held his daughter out at arm's length. He wanted to offer her a smile, but it was too painful. "You have to go away for a while," he tried to explain.

"Why?" the girl almost screamed. She threw herself into Roy's arms and refused to let go. "No! I don't want to go! Not without you and Mommy."

"Liz, you have to," Roy insisted.

"Why?" Liz screamed, tears overflowing from her eyes.

The whistle blew again.

"Roy."

Roy finally managed to detach Liz's arms from his neck. "Here," he said, taking off his wet gloves. "Take these with you." He pressed them into Liz's small hands. "Daddy loves you. Always remember that. Okay?"

Liz looked down at the transmutation circles that were woven into the soft, white fabric of her father's ignition gloves. She sniffed and nodded.

"I love you, too, Daddy," she said.

Roy hung his head. "Go," he whispered.

The young man picked Liz up in his arms, grabbed his bag and hurried on to the train.

"Daddy!" Liz began to scream. "Daddy!"

The screams were drowned out by the whistle. The train pulled out of the station. Roy buried his face in his hands and cried in anguish as it took his beloved daughter away from him.

* * *

Let me know what you think. Should I continue? And, flames are as useless as Mustang on a rainy day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: And by popular demand, here's chapter two. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

_

* * *

_

_Eight years later..._

Roy Mustang walked into the office a little after nine o'clock. His team was already working hard and didn't notice him come in. Without saying a word to any of them, the Colonel made his way to his desk, hung up his coat and sat down. He picked up a pen and started the paperwork that had to be done for the day. Every now and then, one of the men would glance over at Roy with a worried expression. Their commanding officer had been depressed all week and it was starting to unnerve them. They had asked Hawkeye about it, but she didn't offer any explanation. She said she couldn't think of any reason why Roy would be upset, apart from paying for damages caused by the Elric brothers.

Hawkeye got up and walked over to Mustang's desk. She placed a pile of new papers on the desk and turned to leave.

"Can you close the door, Riza?" Roy whispered.

Hawkeye turned around. That was not the voice of the man she had worked under for so many years. It was too broken. Slowly, Hawkeye went over to the door and closed it.

"Please, lock it," Roy requested.

The lock clicked and seconds after there was a heavy sigh and the unmistakable sound of sobbing. Hawkeye swung around, only to find her commanding officer with his face buried in his hands and sobbing uncontrollably. Riza hurried over to him.

"Sir?"

"I'm a monster," Roy whispered. "I'm no better than I was in the Eastern Rebellion."

Hawkeye felt her heart break. She looked at the calendar. The day's date had a hole burned through it. No doubt it was Roy's way of attempting to block out that night.

"Why did I have to do it, Riza?" Roy sobbed. "Why couldn't it have been someone else?" He looked down at his tear soaked gloves. "I hate the rain more than ever, now," he choked.

He turned his hands over and looked at the transmutation circles on the back of the gloves. The face of a raven-haired, black-eyed six-year-old flashed in his mind. Her round face was lit up in a wide smile.

_"I love you, Daddy,"_ he heard her voice echo in his mind.

"Who does that to a child?" Mustang whispered, clenching his hands into fists. "Who does that to their own daughter?"

"It was too dangerous for her here, sir," Hawkeye pointed out. "If an enemy found out you had a child, they would find the opportunity to use her against you."

Roy sat back in the chair and stared at the ceiling. He sighed and a sad, tired smile touched his lips. "She said she loved me, Lieutenant," he said. "I wonder if she still does."

Hawkeye offered him a small smile. "I know she does, sir," she answered.

* * *

"Liz! Supper time!"

"Coming!"

Fourteen-year-old Liz Taylor ran into the house and got cleaned up for supper. Her short, messy jet-black hair flew out of her eyes as she ran. Her equally dark eyes shone with excitement and a love for life. After washing her hands, Liz sat down to the table where her five-year-old brother, John was already eating his food. Unlike Liz, John had light brown hair like his parents. Liz had lived with the Taylor's as long as she could remember. Of course, she knew she wasn't blood related. The Taylor family had taken her in as a foster child since her mother had died having giving birth and her father died during the Ishballen War. He had been a strong, respected soldier, but was sadly lost. She was reminded time and again that she looked like her father.

Anna Taylor glanced over her shoulder as Liz sat down. She could remember the countless nights when the girl would wake up crying and screaming for her parents. And, whenever she would ask where they were, Anna could only say that her mother and father were gone. Her mother had died shortly after giving birth and her father had died during the Ishbal Rebellion. The child seemed to have forgotten the night when her father gave her to the Taylor's and told them to go. For a six-year-old to have been given away to strangers must have been horrible, not that the family were strangers. They had known Liz's father for years. Greg Taylor had also been a soldier during the Eastern Rebellion, but had to leave the military due to losing both his legs in an explosion. He now had automail replacements.

Anna set a plate in front of Liz. Just then, Greg came in from working in the fields.

"Smells good, honey," he said.

He gave Liz and John a kiss on the head before sitting down to eat. They fell into a comfortable silence as everyone enjoyed their meal. Greg's eyes drifted over to Liz and that's when he noticed that her clothes were covered in dirt.

"What have you been doing all day?" he asked.

Liz looked down at her soiled clothing and she could feel her face burn. "Uh...I was...practicing alchemy," she admitted quietly.

"Liz, you know you're not supposed to use alchemy," Anna said.

Liz shot her a hurt glare. "Why not? Alchemy isn't forbidden," she snapped. She looked at Greg. "Why can't I use alchemy? It's a science, isn't it?"

Greg felt his stomach knot. He never did like it when Liz looked at him with her black eyes narrowed. It reminded him too much of Roy.

"Yes, alchemy is a science. But, you have to understand that not very many alchemists come through here. So, people could mistake alchemy for something else," Greg explained.

Liz seemed to except the explanation, but she didn't like it. She continued to eat without saying another word. A year ago, she had found a pile of books in the attic on the subject of alchemy, and ever since then she had devoted her free time to learning it. John had asked a number of times what she was up to, and she had tried to explain it the best she could, however John couldn't quite grasp the subject. Her foster parents had explained to her the dangers of practicing alchemy, but she did it anyway. Somehow, it made her feel closer to her real parents.

Liz was the first one to finish. She got up from the table, brought her dishes to the sink and headed to her room. She closed and locked the door. Then, she went over to her bed and pulled out the box in which she kept the alchemy books. After spreading the books out on the floor, Liz grabbed the gloves that lay on her pillow and pulled them on. The fabric felt soft against her hands. On the back of the gloves was a red transmutation circle. The gloves were her most treasured possession. Greg had told her that her father had been a State Alchemist known as the Flame Alchemist during the Eastern Rebellion.

_So, it's no wonder I love alchemy,_ Liz thought._ It's in my blood._

And with that, she dove into the books. She was determined to become an alchemist and make her father proud.

* * *

Let me know what you think. No flames, please.


	3. Chapter 3

Liz sat quietly in the corner of the classroom, her nose once again in an alchemy book. Class didn't start for another twenty minutes, so she had plenty of time to study. However, she was rudely interrupted when her friend, Tammy tapped her on the shoulder. Liz gave her a sideways glance.

"Are you reading that stuff, _again_?" Tammy asked. "That'll rot your brain out."

"Alchemy is a science and therefore it will not 'rot my brain out'," Liz explained. "Many people study alchemy."

"Oh, yeah? Like who?" Tammy asked.

"Like the ones who become State Alchemists. And those who study it just for fun."

Tammy rolled her eyes. "How can studying weird circles be fun?" she asked.

Liz went back to her book. "And that's why you will never be an alchemist," she muttered.

Tammy scoffed. "And, you will?" she teased.

"You have to put in the effort," was all Liz said.

The teacher walked into the class and the students made their way to their seats. Liz put the book in her desk and tried her best to pay attention to the lesson. However, her mind was on the alchemy laws. Alchemists were forbidden to turn lead to gold, turn water to wine, and the most forbidden of all alchemy, the ultimate taboo, perform human transmutation. A shiver shot up Liz's spine. She could only imagine what would happen if someone attempted human transmutation. Horrific images began flashing through her mind. She forced herself to listen to the teacher to keep her mind off of the taboo.

Her hand strayed to the gloves that were tucked in her pocket. She never went anywhere without the gloves. The teacher assigned some work and the students began writing. Sighing quietly, Liz reluctantly picked up her pencil and started to work. However, after a while, the pencil fell limply in her hand as she looked out the window and lost herself in the gentle floating clouds.

_I wonder what you're doing now, Dad,_ she thought.

"Ms. Taylor," the teacher said.

Liz jumped. "Y-yes, ma'am?" she stammered.

"How is your work coming?" the teacher asked.

Liz grabbed the pencil and got back to work. She felt the teacher's eyes leave her and slowed the pace at which she worked down a bit. Liz slipped out one of the gloves and ran her fingers over the soft fabric. Her thumb traced the transmutation circle on the back of the glove. Her mind drifted again. Liz glanced back at the window and looked at her reflection.

_"You have to go away for a while," she heard a man say._

_Liz blinked and found herself standing on a platform in a train station. People hurried around, either getting on or coming off the train. It was pouring rain, yet, she hardly felt a drop hit her skin. Liz turned towards the sound of the voice and saw a dark haired kneeling in front of a small, dark haired girl. A young couple was standing a couple feet away. The little girl threw herself into the man's arms, instantly bursting into tears. Liz stepped forward, trying to get a good view of the man's face._

_The man detached the girl's arms from around his neck and began to pull off his gloves. Liz was close enough to see that he wore the same white gloves that she owned. She recognized that transmutation circle anywhere._

"Liz?"

Liz snapped back to reality. She looked up and saw the teacher standing over her. Liz gulped and got back to work, her face burning as a few students snickered. The teacher walked back to her desk.

"It amazes me that a daydreamer could achieve top marks," she muttered.

_Yes, I'm a daydreamer, and I'm proud of it,_ Liz thought bitterly. _Someday I'll get out of here. Someday I'll become a State Alchemist and show everyone in this town just what this daydreamer can do._

* * *

Liz walked into the house, threw her backpack into the corner and went to her room. Anna came out of the kitchen when she heard the door close. She went to see what was wrong. Liz fell on to her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

_It was just a dream. Nothing more,_ she told herself. She clenched the fabric of the pillow. _Who was that man? Who was that girl? Why did it look so familiar?_

The door opened and Anna walked in. "Liz? Are you okay?" she asked.

Liz looked up at her. "Who did you say the Flame Alchemist is?" she wanted to know.

"The Flame Alchemist? Colonel Roy Mustang," Anna answered.

"He studied Flame Alchemy with my Dad, right?" Liz quizzed.

Anna felt her stomach tighten. "Yes," she replied.

Liz pulled out an ignition glove and looked at the transmutation circle on the back. "So, would it be possible for both of them to have similar gloves?"

"That's the only way I can see them being able to use Flame Alchemy," Anna said. She walked over and sat down on the bed. "Why so many questions?"

"I dreamt about someone," Liz began. "I was in a train station. In front of me was a man with raven hair and he was with a little girl. He told her that she had to go away for a certain period of time." She looked at Anna. "And, he gave her gloves similar to these," she said, holding up the glove in her hand. Anna was dreading what Liz would say next. "Does, Colonel Mustang have a daughter?"

* * *

Sorry if this chapter seemed weak and if I'm rushing things. I'm not trying to rush.

Let me know what you think. No flames, please.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

Of all the questions that she thought Liz would ask, Anna hadn't been expecting that. She really didn't know how to answer. Liz had always been a straightforward girl. She was never afraid to say what was on her mind and she was constantly asking questions about her parents. Mustang's name would come up every now and then when Anna or Greg talked about Liz's father, but she never before asked about the Colonel directly. So, needless to say, Anna was at a loss for words.

"I honestly don't know," she confessed, not knowing what else to say. "Not to make him sound bad, but he has had a history of being a womanizer."

Liz looked at the glove in her hand. "So, with all the women he's been with...it would be possible for something like that to happen, right?"

Anna silently cursed herself. _Roy, please forgive me,_ she silently prayed. "It's possible, yes," Anna replied.

"Thank you," Liz said quietly.

She held the glove close to her heart and closed her eyes. Anna got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She hadn't been lying, really. Mustang was extremely popular with the ladies, and Anna couldn't blame them. Roy was very easy to look at. When she had first met the young Flame Alchemist, Anna had caught herself staring at his handsome features a few times. Unfortunately, she had also been dating Greg at the time, so the two had a rivalry going on, just for fun.

Anna smiled to herself. _Roy, you have one heck of a daughter, _she thought.

She went back to the kitchen to finish her baking. When Anna was gone, Liz opened her eyes again. So, it really was just a dream. There was nothing important about it. However, she couldn't get the girl out of her head. The girl looked so much like the Colonel it wasn't even funny. Liz looked at the glove again. There was only one way to straighten out her confused thoughts. She just hoped that Mustang wouldn't give her the same answers as Greg and Anna.

* * *

Hawkeye walked into Mustang's office with a pile of papers tucked under her arm. The office had been unusually quiet and she doubted it was because Roy was working. When the Lieutenant stepped into the inner office she found the Colonel's chair turned towards the window. Sighing, Riza walked over to the desk and placed the papers on the already large pile of paperwork that sat untouched.

"Sir, this isn't healthy," she spoke quietly.

"I can't get her out of my head, Lieutenant," Roy whispered. "Everything I try just makes it worse."

The two fell into a heavy silence. Roy gazed out the office window and watched as the clouds floated by. The paperwork he was supposed to be doing was left abandoned on the desk behind him. He knew he should be working, but he couldn't bring himself to pick the pen up. He closed his eyes and mentally cursed himself. How bad did he look to his team and the rest of the military? He was the Flame Alchemist, hero of the Eastern Rebellion, and he was sitting around sulking. Roy looked down at his left hand that hung limply over the arm of the chair. His eyes focused on the transmutation circle. The fabric of the glove tightened as his hand clenched into a fist.

He pushed away from the window and turned around so he was facing the desk. "I am going to get her back, Riza," he promised. "No matter what it takes. I'm getting my daughter back."

Hawkeye smiled. Finally, the Colonel's fire was beginning to burn again. As Roy began attacking the paperwork, Hawkeye made her way out to her desk, the smile still on her face. Riza was just sitting down when Havoc, Falman, Breda and Fuery walked in. They were all surprised to see the Lieutenant's usually stern face lit up in a small smile. Havoc was about to ask what was wrong, but then decided against it. He wasn't in the mood to have a gun pointed at his head. So, he quietly sat down at his desk and continued working on the paperwork. Mustang had gotten through half of the paperwork when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sir, there's a phone call for you from a Gregory Karchi," the operator said.

"Put him through," Roy said.

There was a moment of silence before someone spoke.

"Roy?"

"Greg?" Roy whispered. "What are you doing calling the office?"

"Well, I knew you wouldn't be home," Greg replied.

"Give me your number and I'll call you back."

Greg gave Roy the phone number and the men hung up. Mustang grabbed his coat and headed out of the office. None of his men said a word to him. Roy made his way to the park and stepped into the phone booth. He dialed the number Greg had given him and listened to the rings. After the third ring, Greg picked up.

"Sorry about that," Mustang apologized. "But, there's always a risk that the phone lines could be tapped."

"Yeah. I should've known better," Greg admitted.

Roy took a deep breath. "So, why did you suddenly decide to call?"

Greg hesitated for a bit before answering. "Liz is getting suspicious," he announced. "She keeps asking way too many questions."

"What kinds of questions?"

"Mostly about her parents," Greg replied. "Don't be surprised if she suddenly shows up on the door step of Central Command."

Roy felt his stomach tighten. "She can't come to Central," he said.

"Why not? It's a free country," Greg replied.

Roy ran his fingers through his hair. "Even though she may not remember me, I can't face her just yet," the Colonel explained. "I gave her away, after all."

Greg nodded in understanding. "I'll try to stall her decision in travelling to Central for as long as I can. But, I don't know how long I can keep her here."

Roy smiled sadly. "And, I just told Hawkeye that I was going to get Liz back no matter what. Now, I'm trying to delay that from happening."

"It's not your fault, Roy," Greg said. "It was hard. I'll keep Liz here for a few more weeks so that you can prepare yourself."

"Thanks, Greg."

"No problem, pal. See ya."

"Bye."

The old war friends hung up. Roy ran his hands down his face and rubbed his eyes. He had a feeling the next few weeks were going to be extremely long.

* * *

Sorry if it seems weak. It's the best I could come up with. Anyway, let me know what you think. No flames, please.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: I'm very sorry for the long delay. I hope you can forgive me for taking so long to update.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

The wooden boarding platform rumbled slightly as heavy footsteps pounded against the boards. A young teenager dashed for the departing train. His golden blonde hair bounced against his back in the ever present braid. He flung his suitcase on to the back of the train and jumped on. He heaved a sigh of relief and picked up his bag.

"Al would've had my head if I had missed this train," he mumbled as he made his way inside.

His golden eyes scanned the already full car. The young boy continued to walk down the isle until he found a semi-empty seat. A young girl with raven black hair and equally black eyes sat by the window, off in her own little world. The seat across from her was empty, so the boy quietly slipped into the empty seat and placed his bag on the floor. He crossed his arms, leaned back and closed his eyes. After three weeks of being on the road, Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric was looking forward to setting foot on Central soil. He had been away from Alphonse for too long. The Elric brothers were practically joined at the hip. They never went anywhere without each other. Only in extreme cases did they split up and go separate ways.

"Um...excuse me," a gentle voice spoke.

Edward opened his eyes and saw the girl across from him looking at him. Her dark eyes were focused on his right arm.

"Yeah?" Ed asked.

The girl looked up. "Might you be Edward Elric?" she asked. "The Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Yeah. Why?"

The girl's eyes lit up. "I knew it was you," she said with a smile. "I've heard so many stories about the famed Fullmetal Alchemist. I've always wanted to meet a real State Alchemist."

"Okay, I'll bite," Ed replied. "How did you know I was the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

The girl pointed at his arm. "Your right arm is automail. So is your left leg." She swallowed and glanced back out the window. Her cheeks turned a light red. "Also, I heard that the Fullmetal Alchemist had golden blonde hair and golden eyes."

Ed blinked when the girl's cheeks turned a deeper red. He closed his eyes and fought to keep from smiling. As long as she didn't mention anything about his height he was fine. Ed opened his eyes again and looked up at the girl. He had to rub his eyes and do a double take. The expression on the girl's face reminded him too much of Mustang.

"Uh, can I ask you your name?" he asked.

The girl looked at him. "I'm Liz Taylor. Why?"

"I half expected you to say your name was Liz Mustang."

Liz blinked and laughed. "Mustang? As in, Colonel Roy Mustang?" She laughed again. "I've never met the Colonel before."

"Well, it's not everyday I meet a girl who looks almost identical to my commanding officer," Ed explained.

Liz pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and glanced out the window. "To be honest, you're not the first person who mentioned that I looked like Colonel Mustang," she said, her voice quiet. A small smile touched her lips as she watched the countryside fly by. "I've always wanted to meet the Flame Alchemist. Greg told me that he fought beside my father during the Ishbal war."

_How could the Colonel fight beside himself?_ Ed thought. _Mustang is clearly this girl's father, she just won't admit to it._

"I've been trying to get a ticket to Central for the past four weeks," Liz continued. "Greg finally allowed me to go just three days ago."

"You're going to Central all by yourself?" Edward asked.

Liz gave him a sideways glance. "So are you," she pointed out.

"Do you have relatives in Central?"

Liz shook her head. "I'm just a girl from a small village in the South embarking on a strange new adventure to a city I've only heard about in stories." Her dark eyes danced with excitement. "It's always exciting and frightening to go to a new place, isn't it?"

Ed nodded his agreement. He knew all too well how it felt. He unconsciously flexed his right hand. Central had opened up a new door for him and his brother, but it didn't hold all the answers. Three years of searching and they still didn't have solid lead on the Philosopher's Stone. Edward leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He heard Liz shift in her seat and then lie down. Ed slid down further into the seat and got comfortable for the long ride back to Central.

* * *

Central train station was as noisy as he remembered it. Ed placed a hand over his mouth to hide a yawn as he stepped off of the train. Liz walked up behind him and looked around. Her eyes were wide with wonder.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Just wait until we get into the city," Fullmetal told her.

He started off for the exit when he heard his name being called. Liz nervously tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uh...Ed. There's a guy over there waving at us. I think he's trying to get your attention," she said.

Ed peeked over his shoulder. Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes was waving enthusiastically at him.

"Ed," Hughes called.

Ed took Liz's arm and led her over to where Hughes was standing. The friends saluted each other and then Hughes pumped Ed's hand in a hearty handshake. Ed was glad that Hughes had his automail hand. He was sure his real fingers would have been crushed from the death grip.

"It's been too long, Edward," Hughes said, finally releasing the boy's hand.

"I'm just glad the conflict had been settled when it did. I'm sure Al is anxious to give me a lenghy lecture about leaving him behind on a potential lead of the Stone," Ed guessed.

Hughes adjusted his glasses when he saw Liz standing behind Fullmetal. His face lit up in a friendly smile. "Well, hello, young lady. Welcome to Central," he greeted.

"Hello, sir," Liz answered timidly.

Maes laughed. "What's with the formality?" he asked. "Call me Hughes."

Liz's dark eyes widened. "Oh, no. I couldn't possibly do that, sir. It wouldn't be right for me to address a Lieutenant Colonel or any other officer by his first name."

Hughes winked at Ed. "Smart girl, this one," he said. "Winry has some competition."

Ed felt his face burn. "She's not my..."

"We just met on the train," Liz stammered.

Hughes burst out laughing. While Liz blinked at him in confusion, Ed looked like he was about to tackle the officer and beat him to a pulp. Hughes got his laughter until control and straightened his glasses.

"Well, I guess I had better get you to Central Command before Mustang torches something."

"The Colonel is having one of those days, again, huh?" Ed guessed.

"I guess you could say that," Hughes replied, giving Liz a quick, sideways glance. He cleared his throat. "Shall we?"

He led the kids to the car and helped them put their bags in the trunk. As Ed and Liz climbed into the backseat, Hughes climbed into the driver's seat. He started the car and began the long drive to Central Command.

* * *

As soon as they got out of the car, Liz clung to the back Ed's jacket for dear life. Ed understood that she was probably overwhelmed and scared. Hughes led them through the halls of Central Command. He greeted other officers as they walked by. Finally, they arrived at the office of Colonel Roy Mustang. Hughes told Ed and Liz to wait in the outer office while he went to talk to Mustang. Ed instantly struck up a conversation with the other officers in the room. Liz was amased that he spoke to them as if they had been friends for a lifetime. She stood timidly in the corner and waited for Hughes to return.

"And who's this little beauty?" a tall, blonde haired man asked, looking at Liz.

Liz felt her face burn as the other men turned to look at her. Ed looked over his shoulder and gave Liz a wink. She relaxed slightly.

"This is Liz Taylor," Ed said. "She's from a small village in the South and is a bit overwhelmed."

A short, dark haired man with glasses walked up and held out his hand. Liz shyly took it and the two shook hands.

"I'm Sergeant Kain Fuery," he introduced himself. "It's nice to meet you."

Liz smiled. "It's nice to meet you, too, Sergeant Fuery."

A tall man with grey hair walked up behind Fuery. "I'm Vato Falman. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Taylor."

Liz giggled. "You can just call me Liz."

"Falman is always formal," the blonde haired man said, getting to his feet. "I'm Jean Havoc."

Liz's smile frowned when she saw the cigarette in Havoc's mouth. "Those things will kill you, you know that?" she asked.

Havoc laughed. "So the Colonel tells me many times," he replied. "Don't worry, little lady, I know my limits."

"Too bad you don't know your limits for chancing women, though," a red-haired man muttered.

Havoc's cheeks turned red and Liz couldn't help but chuckle. The man who spoke nodded to her.

"My name is Heymans Breda."

Liz gave him a small nod. "It's nice to meet you."

Just then, the door of the outer office opened and a woman walked in. Liz blinked. The woman's face was cold and stern. The men scrambled to get back to work.

"How was your lunch break, Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Havoc asked.

Hawkeye gave him a strange look and he went back to work. He muttered something under his breath. Hawkeye set a pile of papers down on her desk and looked up at Ed. Her eyes caught sight of Liz and she froze. Liz also froze. But, before the atmosphere could get anymore awkward, Hughes stuck his head out of the inner office and told Ed and Liz to come in. The kids did as they were told. Hughes closed the door and the room went silent. When they walked in, the chair behind the desk was turned to face the window, so the person sitting in the chair was hidden from sight.

Ed walked over to the couch and flopped down, waiting for the meeting to start. Liz stood frozen in place. Her heart was racing. There was something about that woman. The silence was broken when someone yawned.

"If you're done napping, can we get this over with?" Ed snapped impatiently.

"Settle down, Edward. You must be tired after that train ride."

"Not really," Ed replied. "I slept on the train. Now, turn around so I can talk to you face to face."

Liz swallow down bile as the chair swung around. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the face of the Flame Alchemist. He looked up at her, his dark eyes locking with hers. He smiled warmly and Liz relaxed. The Colonel motioned to the couch Ed was sitting on.

"Have a seat," he offered.

Liz walked over and sat down next to Ed. Her hands were clasped tightly in her lap. Liz didn't take her eyes off of her hands. Ed cleared his throat.

"If you don't mind, Colonel, I would like to get this report over with," he said, taking a file out of the inside of his jacket.

"Are you in that big of a hurry to get lectured by Alphonse?" Roy asked.

Ed narrowed his eyes at the Colonel. "You want the stupid report or not?" he hissed.

Liz finally glanced up. Her eyes went from Ed to Roy and then back to Ed. Before anyone could say anything, the door opened. Objections could be heard from the outer office. Everyone turned to see who had just entered. Liz felt her eyes widen when she saw a tall suit of armor standing in the doorway.

"Brother!" the suit of armor exclaimed.

Liz let out a startled cry as the armor rushed forward and grabbed Ed up off the couch and proceeded to give him a death grip of a hug. Ed managed to free his arms and began pushing against the armor's arms.

"Al! I can't breathe!" he yelled.

The armor placed Ed back on the couch and the blonde alchemist gasped for breath. The armor's eyes shifted down to Liz, who froze.

"Hello," the armor greeted cheerfully.

"H-hello," Liz greeted back.

Ed took a deep breath and let it out. "You can relax, Liz. This is Alphonse, my little brother."

"Little?" Liz repeated softly, looking up at the armor in wonder.

"Alphonse Elric. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Liz smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Alphonse. I'm Liz Taylor."

Al straightened upon hearing the name. He turned from Liz to look at Roy, who gave him a strange look. Al looked away. Roy sighed and got to his feet.

"On second thought, Edward, the report can wait," he said. "How about we show Miss Taylor around Central?"

Al gave a whoop and Ed and Liz laughed. The uneasy, overwhelmed feeling quickly subsided and Liz breathed a small sigh of relief. Central wasn't going to be so bad, after all.

* * *

sorry if it seems a bit rushed. I don't want to rush anything. Let me know what you think. No flames, please.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

"This place is amazing," Liz said as she gazed around at her surroundings.

"You get used to it after a while," Ed told her.

Liz shook her head. "I don't think I'll ever get used to Central," she replied.

Ed smiled. Liz noticed and turned to looked at him, her dark eyes questioning the gesture.

"What's the smile for?" she asked.

Edward turned away. "Nothing. You just remind me of a young child."

"I remind you of a kid? I don't know if I should be insulted or complimented."

"Brother just finds your enthusiasm amusing, that's all," Al spoke up.

Liz turned her gaze upward at the suit of armor. "If you don't mind my asking, Alphonse...why do you wear that armor? Doesn't it get uncomfortable?"

Behind her, Ed stiffened. He had hoped that Liz would stay clear of that question, unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky. Al looked over at his brother for some guidance on how to answer. Before Ed could speak, Roy and Hawkeye walked up.

"I thought I gave you strict orders not to wander off," Mustang scolded.

Ed glared over his shoulder at the Colonel. His golden eyes darkened. "Honestly, Colonel, we're not babies. Al and I are alchemists, we can take care of ourselves and Liz if anything happened. Stop acting like our father." The eldest Elric looked at Liz. "At least, stop acting like mine and Al's father."

Roy took in a sharp breath while Liz spun around to look at Ed. Hawkeye glanced from Roy to Liz and then back to Roy. Liz narrowed her obsidian eyes, setting Ed on edge. Why did she have to look so much like Mustang when she did that? Al placed a hand on Liz's shoulder, which effectively drew her attention away from Edward. Roy cleared his throat, obviously annoyed by Ed's statement. He began walking again with Hawkeye right behind him.

"I trust you know that Ms. Taylor is no relative of mine, Fullmetal," Roy said. He looked down at Liz with smile. "Take no offense, young lady."

Liz turned her eyes to the Colonel. "None taken, sir. Of course, I've gotten used to people thinking that my last name is Mustang."

Ed and Al gave each other a sideways glance. Al could see something in his brother's eyes. His sibling knew something he didn't...or knew something he suspected. The suit of armor turned his eyes back to Liz and Mustang. They looked so much alike, how could they deny such a thing? And by the looks that other people gave them, it was apparent Ed and Al weren't the only ones who suspected something. Hawkeye walked up to Roy and was about to say something when an elderly woman approached them.

"Congratulations, Colonel Mustang," she said.

"Congratulations?" Roy repeated. "For what?"

The woman looked at Hawkeye's left hand. "But, where's your ring, dear?"

Hawkeye blinked in confusion. "Ring?"

"Ma'am, I'm afraid you're mistaken," Roy said.

"You mean, these aren't your children?" the woman asked, looking at Edward and Liz.

"Children?" Ed cried causing Liz to laugh.

Roy and Hawkeye looked at each other. Edward recovered from his shock and shook his head.

"No offense, ma'am, but I think you should have your eyes checked," Fullmetal said. "We're not related."

_Thank goodness,_ Roy thought.

Al turned his head to one side. "No, I can see why she would think you're related."

Ed's jaw dropped. "Oh, come on, Al, not you, too."

"But, Brother, just look at yourselves," Al told him.

Roy, Hawkeye, Ed and Liz all looked at each other. Ed and the Lieutenant were standing beside each other, both with their golden blonde hair tied back out of their faces. Liz and Mustang stood side by side with their matching black hair and black eyes. Edward had to admit the four of them did look like they were related. He quickly shook his head. No way was he going to be referred to as Mustang's son. It made him queasy just thinking about it. He turned to the woman.

"I'm sure we do look like a family, but I assure you, we're worlds apart," Ed explained.

The woman turned to look at Roy and Liz. She smiled. "I'm sure not all of you are worlds apart, my dear." She walked off. "Well, enjoy the rest of your day."

She walked off. Liz blinked in confusion, Ed and Al looked at each other, Roy rubbed his eyes and Hawkeye remained stern and unreadable.

"How odd," Alphonse commented when the woman was out of earshot.

"Yeah," his brother agreed, looking back in the direction the woman had gone.

Without saying a word, Liz walked over to a nearby store and peered in through the window. The Elric brothers made their way over to her. Hawkeye kept her attention on the children. Ed looked like he asked Liz a question for she nodded and smiled. The Lieutenant's eyes drifted up to her commanding officer. He, too, had his eyes on the three kids. He sighed and looked away, as if telling himself that what he wanted would never come true. Riza turned her gaze back to the Elrics and Liz.

"If you don't mind my curiousity, Colonel...where is the girl's mother?" Hawkeye asked quietly.

Roy closed his eyes and lowered his head. "She died in childbirth," he answered.

A small gasp escaped Hawkeye's lips and her eyes widened a bit. She quickly replaced her surprise with the stern look she was famous for. "Forgive me, sir."

"You didn't know because I didn't tell you," Roy said.

"Then, how were you able to hide her for six years?" Hawkeye asked.

Roy looked up, his eyes focused on a distant memory. "Gracia Hughes took care of her while I was at work. She was the only mother figure Liz had, so when she started talking it was only natural for Liz to call Gracia 'Mommy'. And on the night I had to give her up, Liz kept asking where Gracia was." Mustang's eyes refocused and gazed longingly at his daughter. "Maybe it's a good thing she doesn't remember me. What child would want to remember a parent who gave them away to strangers?"

"Lieutenant Taylor is hardly a stranger, sir," Hawkeye pointed out. "He fought alongside you in the Eastern Rebellion."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't change the fact that I gave her away," Roy replied.

Liz glanced over Ed's shoulder at Roy and Hawkeye. Something about them gave her a funny feeling, like she knew them from somewhere. The woman's words from earlier still echoed in her mind. What did she mean by not all of them were worlds apart? It would be nice to have a family, a family she was actually related to. Liz's gaze shifted to Edward and she couldn't help but smile. Her imagination began to wander. Being related to the Fullmetal Alchemist would be interesting. Then, her mind drifted towards the Colonel.

_Liz Mustang_, Liz turned the name over in her head. She giggled. _It has a nice ring to it. Liz Mustang, daughter of Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. _Her smile faded. _For some strange reason...it sounds so..._right_._ Liz looked at her reflection in the store window. She had to admit, she _did_ look a lot like the Colonel. Jet black hair and onyx eyes. Liz wrapped her arms around her abdomen, suddenly feeling stomach sick.

"Hey, Liz. You okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Liz replied.

"Are you sick?" Alphonse wanted to know.

Liz shook her head. "No, Al, I'm fine," she insisted.

Roy and Hawkeye walked up. "It's getting late, we should probably be getting back to Central Command," Roy said.

"But, what about Liz?" Al asked.

"Yeah. She can't exactly stay at the barracks," Ed pointed out.

Roy looked at Hawkeye. "You have an extra room in your apartment, don't you, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir, I do," Hawkeye answered.

The Flame Alchemist nodded. "Then it's settled. Ms. Taylor will stay with Lieutenant Hawkeye until further notice," he declared.

"Yes, sir," the others replied in unison.

* * *

Within the shadows of an old warehouse, two figures waited quietly. One figure, a tall, slim woman with long black hair stood slightly away from her companion, a short, plump man. Her cold, indigeo eyes watched as he devoured the guard that had been patroling the warehouse. The man licked his lips and then his fingers.

"How many times have I told you, Gluttony, chew with your mouth closed," the woman scolded.

"Sorry, Lust."

Just then, the warehouse door opened and an elderly woman walked in. The woman, Lust, turned to face the newcomer.

"Well? Did you find out anything?"

The elderly lady smiled. "Oh, yes. Quite a bit." There was a spark and the woman began to change. In a few short seconds, where the woman once stood, a young man with long, black hair stretched.

"Don't keep us waiting, Envy," Lust said. "What did you find out?"

Envy grinned evilly. "The Flame Colonel has a little girl," he announced.

Gluttony looked up. "Can I eat her?" he asked.

"No," Lust told him. "She may be useful to us." She turned to Envy. "Keep an eye on the girl, we'll keep watching the Flame Colonel and the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Envy put a hand on his hip. "And what if the girl starts getting suspicious?" he asked. "Or if the Flame Colonel does something out of bounds?"

Lust looked over at Gluttony without moving her head. "Then, the girl will make a tasty snack for Gluttony," she replied smoothly.

Envy chuckled darkly as Gluttony clapped his hands.

"Oh, goody," Gluttony said. "I get to eat."

* * *

Let me know what you think. Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


End file.
